


Happy Anniversary

by mpatientdreamr



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's job to teach the really important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

Tony knows for a fact that McGee was lying about the tat on his ass. They share a shower in the gym and there’d been that one time with the Plague where everybody had gotten to strip off and get wet together. He knew far more about how his co-workers looked naked than he could have possibly wanted to. The fact that Tony knows that McGee doesn’t have a tattoo doesn’t change the fact that McGee had pulled a fast one on him. Honestly? Tony sort of suspects that Gibbs put him up to it but still. McGee actively lied to him. Tony counts that as the first breaking of the Probie. All of his education had taught McGee to follow the leader. Tony got to teach him to think for himself.

“Probie!” Tony shouts and privately wishes it hadn’t used ‘Probie Wan Kenobie’ just yesterday. It was his favorite variant of McGee’s position and skills but he can’t overuse it or it would lose its effectiveness. “Do you realize what this is?”

McGee looks at him, bewildered, and Tony is totally unsurprised by that. “No, I can’t say do, Tony.”

“It’s your anniversary,” Tony says, grinning as Abby squeals, eyes widening, and bounces. “Your five year anniversary for joining NCIS. This, my friend, requires a party.”

“But-,” McGee stutters and Tony sometimes has to wonder if having such a monumental brain is worth all the crap people get for it because McGee is probably the third smartest person in the building, right behind Ducky and Abby, a successful agent, and not actually all that bad looking now that he’s completed Tony and Ziva’s fashion lessons, and yet, he’s got all the self-confidence of your average pimple faced teenage virgin. McGee never understands why someone would do something nice for him.

“Halt!” Tony yells, thrusting his hand palm first into McGee’s face. It’s Tony’s _duty_ to teach McGee the ways of NCIS. Even if he has to lie to do it. “Do you know what parties require?”

McGee gives in because Tony is just that much a force of nature. “What?”

“Cookies,” Tony says with relish and McGee perks up as Abby coos. “Specifically, Ziva’s cookies.”

Ziva’s cookies have become legendary in the offices for the simple reason that they are Godly bits of goodness. She’s a good cook but Ziva hates to bake so getting her to make her cookies are a bit of a miracle in and of itself and Tony, McGee, and Abby, occasionally Palmer, often put ‘Operation: Ziva’s Cookies’ into action when they all start going into withdrawal. The only rule to OZC is that they must share equally. Cookie hogging is discouraged through cold shoulders, wedgies and pouting, with Palmer getting all three.

“And of course presents,” Tony shrugs. “Booze, maybe babes.” He leers at Abby who grins lasciviously back. “Definitely babes.”

“The cookies are enough,” McGee says and Tony almost agrees because, really Ziva’s _cookies_. But no, this is a momentous occasion.

“ _Presents_ ,” Tony stresses. “Toys, toy cars, video games, oh, _Magnum_ on DVD! This is a serious occasion, McGeek, and it requires serious thought and thoughtfulness. Right, Abs?”

Abby nodded. “Of course, Tony. Presents are a must at any anniversary party.”

Tony nodded, his mock serious face on. “So you just be a good little Probie and let us plan your evening.”

Abby grinned, the one that showed the for all that she was a sweet girl, she was totally able to inspire terror. “Go away.”

And McGee went because while Tony was a force of nature, Abby was a font of divine retribution. Nobody wanted to get on the forensic scientist’s bad side. Add to that that McGee had been a little in love with her since the day they’d met and Abby definitely held the reigns in that relationship.

Tony loops his arms loosely around Abby’s neck. “He doesn’t get it.”

She turns into him and squeezes him. “That’s because he found a home in the first agency he looked. He’s lucky like that.”

And McGee is because Tony knows what it’s like to work somewhere where trust is just a five letter word people sling around when they want something. Not at NCIS. And that might be because Gibbs looks after his team like they were family or Abby worries about them or any of a hundred reasons but whatever the reason, Tony tries hard not to betray anyone’s trust at NCIS, especially his team. He only accidentally showed people Kate’s Spring Break photo, after all, and if anyone else had been flashing that around, he’d probably have helped her bury the body. On some level, she’d trusted him to keep it to himself. Tony had bought Kate’s five year anniversary present last year, a bottle of wine that was still sitting in his cooler. He was the Senior Field Agent. Breaking the Probies on his team is his job.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony and Tim - cars, toys, video games, fashion lessons, Magnum's DVD, 'Operation Ziva's Cookies', mentor, Probie Wan Kenobie, tattoos, Kate's Spring Break photo, trust.


End file.
